honwfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Neverwinter Wiki
** This is an unoffical wiki for the now retired D&D Heroes of Neverwinter FB game application. (Refer to this page for more information) ** DD HoN 670x405.png|D&D Heroes of Neverwinter on Facebook Beholder and Mind Flayer.jpg|Winning Screenshot!|link=Screenshot Competition|linktext=Click to see the results of our competition! New Adventures Slider.jpg|This is the End...|link=This is the End...|linktext=The HoN FB app is set to close on Nov 30th, 2012. Facebook_Group.png|Sponsored FB Group!|link=https://www.facebook.com/#!/groups/137029649752680/|linktext=Join the group sponsored by the HoN wiki! Dungeons & Dragons: Heroes of Neverwinter brings the magic, lore, and adventure of Dungeons & Dragons to Facebook in the most engaging RPG ever to hit the platform. Create your hero, select your powers, and choose your weapons. Gather your friends and set out for epic adventure in the ancient city of Neverwinter. Battle bloodthirsty monsters, outsmart deadly traps, and discover powerfull artifacts! Explore over 50 dungeons or enter the Dungeon Workshop and build your own adventures to challenge your friends. Welcome to the Heroes of Neverwinter Wiki Here you can find all the information you need to help you in your adventure: weapons, spells, classes, races and much more! Help us to build this Wiki! 'Main Menu' *Character creation: Races & Classes *Items: Equipment, Consumables & Quest Items *Adventures/Dungeons *Creatures *Game Mechanics *Tips and Strategy *Forum 'News & Recent Additions' *12/09/2012: And the winner is... (Screenshot Competition, Nov 2012) [Click here for more details] *11/09/2012: Atari announces the end of the Facebook game app! [Click here for more info] *08/24/2012: New Conditions page! *Older Additions D&D Heroes of Neverwinter (Trailer) We Need Your Help! Find this Wiki useful? Great! We could use your help making it better! Here's some simple ways you can help out: *'Update loot information' on an item page's "Known Locations" section and the adventure/dungeon "Loot" section. (More info under "Editing Guidelines" in the Community Portal) We really need to know what weapons and armor came out of which chests from which dungeons. Simply note what you found and then find that item on the wiki and update it's known locations. We list locations of loot drops in two places: the item's page and the dungeon's (or adventure's) page. Things like potions, consumables, and gold can be lumped together as "basic loot"; no need to list them all, we're more interested in the magic items but we'd appreciate it if you put that information anyway! *'Update a dungeon'. Some of the dungeons in our "Dungeons" page need information plugged into them. Just run a dungeon and plug in the information as you can. Although all of the dungeons found in the game have been added to the wiki, some still need finishing touches, details, explanations. Ex: Room captions, type of loot in a chest, etc. Check out Black Dawn Breaks for an example of a dungeon that has been completed. *'Add a new item or update an old one'. Can't find an item you're looking for? Adding items is easy! Simply create a new page for the item and put that page into the proper category (short swords, leather armor, cleric implements, etc...) Don't forget that some of the items already uploaded need more love! They can use pictures, stat verfication, and flavor text added. *Looking for more things to do, you'll find new ideas or projects on the Community Portal Talk page. If you really want to change the way people understand the game, these ideas will surely put your skills to the test! Editors Collaboration Section This section of the Home page was moved to the new Community Portal page. (You can also access the portal on any page at any time from the Navigation menu under Community > Community Portal) If you want to continue or start making edits on pages, you'll find all the information you need in the new & improved version of the portal. Category:Browse